1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite antenna device, and in particular relates to a satellite antenna device for receiving satellite signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a is a perspective view of a conventional satellite antenna device 1, and FIG. 1b is an exploded view of the conventional satellite antenna device 1. With reference to FIG. 1b, the conventional satellite antenna device 1 includes a body 10, a wave guide 20 and a dielectric member 30. The wave guide 20 is connected to the body 10. The dielectric member 30 is connected to the wave guide 20.
FIG. 1c is a cross-sectional view of conventional wave guide 20 and dielectric member 30. A conventional dielectric member 30 comprises a radiator body 31 and a waterproof cover 32. The waterproof cove 32 wedges an end of the wave guide 20. The radiator body 31 is received in the waterproof cover 32 and the wave guide 20. The radiator body 31 is formed by injection molding. However, air trap 33 is often formed in the radiator body 31, and deteriorates the performance of the dielectric member 30.